


Fun for the whole family.

by ghoulscomecrawling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulscomecrawling/pseuds/ghoulscomecrawling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and Dave head out for Washington, where they find Daddy Egbert rather likes to keep a firm hand on his neighbors.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh gosh, what is summery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are short chapters, but it fits with how I write.  
>  This is updated first on tumblr, then on here. If you want to follow me for the story, my tumblr is my name on here.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, at some point, there will be Stridercest, I will add a warning to the chapter in question.

# Your name, is Dirk Strider, or, Bro as you go by.

And there is a lot of stuff you don’t tell your brother Dave. Right now for example, you don’t tell him you work for a real porn industry, one that makes movies and pictures, no; he found that out on his own. _You had rushed to his room after hearing him scream in fear, he hastily pulling his pants up as you look at the screen, there you are, with two chicks, and you are being utterly dominated. “I thought it was just lesbians! What the fuck Bro!”_

You also don’t tell him that despite your size and how you act, videos like that are common with you, the domination part, like fuck if Dave needs to know that. He should not know his brother is really just a submissive bitch. After all, you do have an image to keep up.

No, you also don’t tell him why you threw a bag and some unfolded boxes at him, leaving only after a quick, “Pack the room, use the bag for shit you can take on a plane.” You ignored his protests and questions, opting to start packing yourself, quickly becoming lost in the mindless task.

You won’t tell Dave that you guys are moving to Washington, some town called Maple Valley. You won’t tell him it’s because the company you work for has been relocated, and they offered to pay half of the cost of your house. It’s the lest they could do, you have worked for them for so long now. And you certainly don’t tell him that you took care of everything already, house bought, already looked into the area for DJ jobs, and at collages for Dave. _Little shit will be heading there soon, hopefully._

You don’t tell him, because you don’t think he cares one way or another. Why should he? The only people he talks to are on the internet, he doesn’t have a job, a constantly complains about the heat, _whiny little shit._ Nothing ties him here, why should he care where he lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Bros pov

# Your name is Bro Strider, and boy this is fucking boring.

Both of you packed up the entire apartment, every bit of your lives packed away in boxes. The same boxes are currently being driven by the moving company to the new house. _An honest to god house, with a fireplace, and a backyard._ Damn it is cool.

You both are currently at the airport, and you ignore every time he asks where y’all are going. Its word vomit, that’s what he is doing, projectile word vomit. _“Where are we going, why are we leaving, did you get in trouble with the law or something? Damn it Bro why won’t you tell me”_ Holy _fuck_ it’s annoying.

Dave wasn’t stupid, he eventually figured it out. And, surprising to you, he flipped the fuck out. It was surprising, because he was happy. And now he had his phone out, text text texting away to someone. It seems he has a friend that lives in Maple Valley, huh, who knew.

The flight there was boring as fuck, and you hated every moment of it. Flying totally utterly blows. And you could not be any happier then when you landed, thank god for solid ground. The drive to the new house was quite. Dave was more focused on texting his friend, and, turns out his friend and dad were both going to welcome you both to the neighborhood, and the only reason you even were listening, was because Dave mentioned cake. _And you love cake, so fucking much._


	3. Chapter 3

# Your name is Bro Strider, and you are so fucking happy.

When you got to the house, you had to sit for a minute and grin, you had a really house. A real true house. Even in the happiness, you are jealous that this one house a few down from you has a oak tree and tire swing. But whatever, maybe they will let you, er..you mean Dave play on it. You are a grown ass man, you shouldn’t want to play on a tire swing. _But you so want to swing on it._ Speaking of that house. Out of it come an older man and younger boy. Clearly, a father and son, one of which, _the father_ , is holding a cake tray; this must be Daves friend that he was talking about. Damn, sometimes you wished you paid more attention, who was the kid again? Jim? Jean? Jake? Eh you don’t really care.

As they got closer, the father looked you both over, taking in your appearances, Dave in his saggy t-shirt and beaten up shorts, and you in your ratty wife beater and ass hugging jeans. The expression on his face hardens and he sticks out a hand for you to shake, his grip strong and all business. _“James Egbert, and this is my son John, welcome to the neighborhood.”_ The look in his eyes along with that grip caused a shiver up your spine.


	4. Chapter 4

# Your name is Bro Strider, and holy fuck , you just found a dom.

It was so easy to tell by the way he was looking at you. Eyes filled with loathing about how you look, most likely how he thinks you act, but with a slight hint of lust that shines through. His tone is demanding, catching your, and Daves attention. _You could see it already, being forced down by this man, you could tell he would be cruel and mak-_ Nope, no time for that right now. Time for answers like he obviously wants from you. “Bro Strider _sir_ ,” You drop your tone on the sir part, purring the word with a sliver of a smirk. “And this is Dave.” You simply nod to Dave, showing that it was indeed the boy next to you name.

He hums in response and you both exchange phone numbers, it seems everything he does is controlled and to the point. No nonsense from this man. A quick glance at Daves confirms, yes, this man was scary, and judging by the light coloring of his face, Dave might like what he sees. To bad kid, this badasss mofo will be yours. Or, you hoped, he was giving Dave that same look he gave you. Eyes sweeping over his form like he was judging you both by how he looks. And you had to guess he was judging you both, and by his slight frown, he didn’t like how you looked.

God you hoped he didn’t like what he saw, if your plan worked, he might punish you for it. Make it known how much he hates how you dress. Sometimes, you wish you could read other peoples minds. Find out what they are thinking. Because that look intensified as you licked your lips, a long fluid swipe of your tongue, showing off the stud in the muscle. He looked _pissed_. Egberts eyes went from you, to Dave, watching him talk to his son. You almost wondered if he was looking for the shiny metal in Daves mouth, and those thoughts were confirmed when his face grew dark at the flash of silver that shone through Daves mouth.

He then looked for other signs of unneeded metal littering both of your flesh, and you know he can see the outline of rings in your nipples. _And you wonder how just mad he would be to see the Jacobs Ladder that you had._ He couldn’t see Daves nipple piercings , but Dave had bars in his. Got them after he found out about yours, but made sure to get bars, saying it was cooler. _Damn copycat._


	5. Chapter 5

# Your name is Bro Strider, and you are scared shitless by this guy- No, by this man.

He must have got his fill of looking at you both, and decided to take is leave. _The visit was short, only twenty minutes but you don’t mind._ In a clipped controlled tone, he turned to his son, and put a hand on his shoulder. _“Its time to go John. And Mr. Strider, please return that cake tray when you are done. I expect you to.”_ That was a tone you knew well. A command if you ever heard one, and you have heard more then plenty of those to recognize it.

An almost violent shudder ran through you, but you were blaming it on the colder weather, no way would you admit that it was because of Egbert. He walked back to that house, the one with the cool tire swing, and unlike his son, did not turn back once. The perfect figure of control, dominance, and authority.

You have Dave help you unpack, claiming rooms and just really tossing shit everywhere for now. Mind wandering back to that fedora wearing daddy dom. _Laugh lines, nicely pressed slacks, held by suspenders over a white button shirt. His dark blue eyes and black hair, which, had very nice blend of grey in it. Just enough to make him look experienced in life and oh how you bet he was experienced._ Oh, you had plenty of marital to run with in tonight’s _hands on play._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Daves part!

# Your name, is Dave Strider. And fucking hell. You have a crush on Johns dad.

Uh…backtrack, what? A crush on who’s dad? Johns dad? Welp, fuck, you can’t deny it. It is so very true. Do you have a daddy kink? Maybe. Yeah. You do. Fuck lying to yourself about it. Oh god you wanted this man to hold you and love you and he was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Like a goddamn river that splashes on to rocks below creating this perfect rainbow and lightly spray everything around it and- wait..Where the fuck was this metaphor going? Oh yeah, he was the river and you wanted to be the rocks and shit he sprays on. Man that sounds dirty.

Heat filled your face and you glanced at Bro, who was obviously enamored with Mr. Egbert. You could tell by the subtle movements he was doing, a twitch of the lips, purring his words, holding on a second longer as they shook hands. That was like, getting on one knee and proposing in Strider language. Not real smooth Bro.

You have got to find some way to get this man in your bed, or the other way around, not at all picky. Hum, it was summer, and John did say he had a pool…

For once, you don’t fight Bro when he tells you to help him, using the time to unpack as time to plan how to get into that pair of daddy pants.Those sweet sweet dad’bert pants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Egbert is here

# Your name is James Egbert, and you just found a pair of boys that you need to take care of.

The meeting of your sons friend and his..father went very well. No, no wait John said it was his brother not the boys father, but brother. How strange. The brother does not seem very adult like, letting that poor boy pierce his pretty little body up. Shame on them. They clearly need a father figure in their lives.

You sigh as you get some tea and cake, sitting at the kitchen table. _Your mind drifts, imagining that lovely young thing sucking you off under the table._ That would be a great way to wake up. Coffee and blow jobs. And that big stallion of a brother, you wanted to tame that one. _You wanted to tie him up, keep him on edge for hours, tell him what a good boy he was as he sobs for what only you can give him._ You wanted to break him, see if that muscle was for show, or if he could take what you gave him. A great sub, is a strong sub.

Your face colors just a tick as your son walks in the room. Thank god for the table, or that would have been awkward. John was a very excitable boy. No matter if he was angry, or happy, he always put a great deal of effort in his actions and thoughts. And if John knew about your, rather lewd life style, he might would get upset. Though, you hope that he would take interest, John would make a great dom. Belatedly, you shake your head, John had been talking the whole time.

 _“Yeah and maybe Bro and Dave can come over to swim tomorrow! That would be fun right?”_ You chuckle. It would be fun, seeing the two young boys half nude and soaking wet. “Absolutely son, I am so happy that you made such great friends.” Of course. John spluttered and waved his hands around, irritated at the fatherly affection.

John left after you offered cake, and you washed the dishes and headed to your room. Currently, you had a problem to take care of. But, you hoped that you would have to eager boys to help you with future problems soon. One can dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its pool time!

# Your name is Bro Strider, and you are dripping wet and laying next to James Egbert.

Daves friend, John. _Fuck you really needed to remember his name_.. Invited you both out to go swimming, Of course, that meant you got to see Daddy Egbert again, so you were all up for that. The only problem was…nether of you had bathing suits. _Even though the Texan heat was killer, y’all didn’t have a pool, nor did you have a rec membership_. So it was pointless to have a bathing suit. So you called up Egbert, and he said it was fine if you swam in your shorts. His words were really _“We are all men here, you may come in your shorts my dear boy.”_ And you almost did, right at that wording. He had to have said it like that on purpose… right? No one can word something like that with such innuendo with out thinking..

So here you are; you, Dave, John, and _James. When James first saw your, and Daves piercings he glared at you like he wanted to rip them from your body. But you smile a sly smile, going about getting in the pool._ And you have just gotten out of the water, body soaked, and shorts so waterlogged they are about to fall off your hips. You lay next to James in one of those fancy pool chairs, stretching your body out. “Do you mind if I take them off? They are about to fall anyway.” One hand teases its way to your hip, but you know to act like it was simply a unintentional thing. Sure enough though, his eyes follow and he nods. _“If you want, son. Go right ahead. Take them off.”_

Oh holy fuck, the way his voice dropped lower and he smiled at you. It was another command. So, you did what you were planning to. Slowly pulling down your shorts, wiggling your way out, and you damn well you made sure to keep eye contact through your shades. Once done, you roll over on your stomach and pretend to relax.Why pretend? Because.

You are hard as fuck…


	9. Chapter 9

# Your name is Dave Strider and you want the attention back on you.

You watched Bro, you saw him play coy with the older Egbert. Well, two can play at that game Bro. Moving to the edge of the pool, you lick your lips slow, letting the stud catch the sunlight. And oh man, that laser stare was on you. _Like he wanted to take you over his knees and spank you for having piercings, and ones in such naughty places._

Oh baby, lets just stop that right now, or we will have some serious malfunctions with pants. Already kinda are. But eh, you can work with it. So you hoist yourself out of the water, and lean back, popping joints and showing off. You know Mr. Egberts eyes are on you, sweeping up and down your body. And Bro has turned his head slightly, brows tilted down, oh? He caught on. Good. Nothing like competition.

“Do you mind if I clean the pool for you, sir?” There were some bugs in it. Enough to break out the net. _“Yes you can son, make sure you do a good job.”_ Oh god his voice. Shivers go up your spine. You wait for John to get out, and start cleaning, making damn well sure you bend over and stick your ass out for that prime piece of Dad’bert.

Making your rounds again, you notice something, and, Bro does too. Daddy Egbert is pitching a tent. Wether its just for you, or Bro, or both of you. You don’t really care. Because all you can think about is fuck…

_He is hung._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how John likes all this.

# Your name is John Egbert, and you are REALLY FUCKING CONFUSED!

Ok, so maybe you stressed to much, but still!!! First you were super exciting that your best friend for like, fucking ever, was coming to live in the same town you were. And now you are just..wow. Wow is all you can say.

Er…well..maybe you should try and straighten shit out! Start with Bro. He is everything you hate. He looks overly cocky and just really overall dickish! And that’s not even a word. He looks like every asshole that pushed you around and called you dumbass names. _And you want to hit him. Make him cry._ Especially with the way he was acting around your dad! ..Speaking of that.

Oh, my, god, Dave. What was he even doing??? Dad shows up and Dave turns into a pussy! The fuck is that! Just ugh. Sometimes you want to slap the fuck out of him, but never as bad as you want to right now. Did you call him a pussy yet? Cause he sooo is.

And, on the topic of Dad. He had seemed distracted after meeting the Striders, oh gosh, it was the piercings wasn’t it, Dad hated those. You knew Dave had the ones he did, but you never saw Bros before. Dad must be so fucking pissed off. That has to be it.

Bleh bleh bleh boring……. You wished Dave would hurry up and finish the pool. You want to swim again! I mean, was the pool even that dir——-

Oh..mygosh.. Dad..has a boner..and he was watching Dave.. Oh wow.. You can’t..what the fuck.. A quick visual check and, ok wow…just. What the fuck is life right now. Dave was sportin that tent right back.. Never in your life have you wanted to beat the fuck out of Dave before. You wanted him to be on his knees and begging you not to kill him for this. You don’t just pop boners like wheelies for your best friends dad!

And it hits you like a ton of bricks. Your face goes completely red. Dave is turned on by your father, Bro just might be, its hard to tell what was ironic or not with him. And you might like the idea of hitting Dave and his asshole brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Daddy Egbert.

# Your name is James Egbert and you have got these boys.

Clearly, the younger one, Dave, was showing off for you. You had to hand it to him, he was bold. You would give him that. And you had all kinds of plans for the young boy. But not now, right now you had to take care of the older brother. Wrap him around your finger. Make him yours and yours alone. You are going to ruin him so badly that he won’t ever leave you.

Standing, you barely cast a glance at Bro and tighten your mouth in a straight line. “Come now my boy, I need your help in the kitchen.” Your words at to the point, and left no room for argument. Not that he would, but it was though principle of things. As you expected, he followed like a lost puppy, obediently walking two paces behind your right side. Hum, seems he might have already been trained. But no matter, you will break and remold him.

Once in the kitchen, he looked at you expectantly. “What is it that you want, Mr. Strider?” This was the game you would play with him, make him beg and spell it out for you. It was a humiliation technique. Make him even more humbled then he already was standing in your kitchen in only his boxers, sporting a half hard cock. His bumbling answer only made you angry, and the flushed face told you he didn’t slip up like this often. You expected straight answers from your boys, and you were going to get them.

“Lean over the counter.” He did, as you told him to. And you brought your hand down swiftly over his ass. “I asked.” Another slap, his sharp gasp made you aware that you were affecting him. “What is it that you want boy. You are still young enough that I can spank you.” _“You! Fu-fuck I want you. ”_ After two more hits, you let him up. Crossing your arms and frowning. “Let me see” He knew what you were talking about, you wanted to see what you did to him. And oh boy, he wasted no time pulling down his boxers to show the bright red of his ass.

One can appreciate a fine ass beating. How the color contrasts sharply with flesh. With a glance at the ground from you, the older Strider dropped to his knees, looking up at you with such admiration and love that you almost felt bad for hitting him. Almost. “Lets get something straight.” You place a foot on his thigh and press down. “This means you are now mine. You ask me if you can do things, and I can do what I want with you.” You grip his hair and force his head back. “Now you will go back outside with the boys and behave, and I will be out shortly.”

Chuckling to yourself once he was out the door, boxers up and walking awkwardly, you prepare a lunch. Already planning on what to do with him.  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Dave.

# Your name is Dave Strider, and your best friend just punched you in the face.

And holy fucking hell what the fuck just happened! One minute you were watching, _not with jealousy who even said that_ , your brother and Mr. Egbert leave into the house. The next, you are flat on your back and your nose is on fire. Bringing up a hand, _holy fuck your nose is bleeding_ , all you can do is stare at John. “What the fuck—!” He cut off what you were going to say next by straddling you and holding your arms above your head. _“No, you listen to me. What the fuck are YOU doing. That’s my DAD! You don’t hit on your best bros DAD!”_

What ever John said next was drowned out; it took you a moment, but your brain register that John was holding you down, after just hitting you in the face. John was so mad at you, and.. it was kinda hot.

You keep you face passive, not bothering to struggle while he holds you down. After all, struggling would make your problem known, and you still weren’t sure if that would be a good idea.

John eventually stopped talking, and just looked at you. Something flittered across his face as you two sat in silence, and he jumped back, a cross of disbelief, horror and something else, something you couldn’t place on his face. You watched as he turned and slid back in to the pool. Well, that must be the end of that for now, and you too slid in the water, looking up at Bro as he came back out.  



	13. Chapter 13

# Your name is Bro Strider, and holy fuck, you could not be happier.

Daddy~o Eggs here made it pretty clear he was willing to be your dom. And that is pretty fucking ok with you. _The last times you were trying to get a dom ended not so well._

Sitting down on the chair again, you begin thinking back, back before you found this lifestyle. _You were young, sick of always being in control, and damn it, you wanted someone else to lead things for once. One of your friends had shown you Bdsm and you fell in love, wanting nothing more then to relinquish control of your life for a few hours._

 _And you did, and you loved it. A few hours became longer and longer till you wanted nothing more then this to be a full time thing._ And finally, it can be. James gave you the go ahead. He took control. You must be the luckiest fucker alive.

You look up at Dave, who was a distance away from John. You notice that he was carefully rubbing his nose; the water around him looked like it had diluted blood in it. And fuck if you can’t help but make a joke. “Aww, I didn’t know you were hitting puberty lil sis.” It didn’t surprise you when he flipped you off, and John, who was laughing. _“I slipped getting out of the pool. Fuck off.”_

You don’t question it, there really is no reason for you to, and, besides. You are thinking of that hunk in the kitchen right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is so short, ;w;

# Your name is John Egbert, and maybe you liked hitting Dave.

Who are you kidding, you so did. But, what all did that mean? You mean, did that make you a bad person? For hitting you best friend and liking it? God you had no idea what to do.. Maybe you should ask dad later. Ha might know how to handle this. Uh…Google might work better, till you understand how to explain this shit.

The rest of the time you all spent together was a mix of excitement and almost fear. Excitement due to hitting Dave, and fear due to hitting Dave. Oh man, you hoped he wouldn’t stop being friends with you because of this! Maybe you should apologize? But, er, not right now.. Maybe later.

Later works. Then maybe he wont hate you as bad. But oh man, you want to do it again.


	15. Chapter 15

# Your name is Dave Strider, and you are embarrassed and turned on.

Currently, you are looking at bdsm porn and holy fucking hell _jezeus tak eth wehale_ Just take it. This shit is hot. Hotter then the lava spewing out a volcano like a fresh spattered tomato. Fuck, you can’t even metaphor correctly right now. Back to the screen, oh wow, those guys are really going at it.

One of your hands finds its way down to your pants, and fuck, you were really into watching this. And then Bro ruined it. He had crashed through your door and held out a phone. God you have never tab’ed away so fast in your life. “Hopy fuck, knock first!” Oh god, you had to grab your chest cause it felt like your heart would burst. And all the fucker did was laugh at you.

Oh shit, the phone. “Yo.” “Dave !” Oh holy fuck, he is loud. You fumble to turn the volume down. “Yeah man, sup.” _“I just wanted to say I was sorry for hitting you, even if you deserved it, being a flaming douche lord and all.”_ You blushed at the thought of him hitting you again, and then your mind wandered, would Mr. Egbert hit you? Maybe he would spank you. Hum. Damn you need to come up with a way to get him to.

And then it came to you. “Hey man, its all cool, totes fine. Let me make it up to you. I will do your chores.” _“Dave doing my chores? Because I hit him? The fuck?”_ You could hear the skepticism in his voice and your mind worked wonders trying to sort all this out. “No, for me being a douche, anyway besides, I need shit to do, Bro wants me to find a job, or spend time out of the house.” This was such a fucking lie. You were lying like a snake in the grass, which, you thought was a stupid thing to say. Stupid dicks. Fuck, snakes are kind of phallic shaped.. Ah fuck. You are thinking of dicks again. Quick, think of something else! Mangos, watermelon, cherries, bananas, hot dogs, sausage _god fucking damn it._

You barely catch the last end of Johns conversation, _“Sure you can, I’ll talk to you tomorrow so you know what all to-do!”_ He hangs up after calling you a dick, but its all good. Everything in John-land seems in back to normal to you.

You lay back on the bed, phone cast aside, head full of thoughts, and computer screen reflecting your face. Sleep didn’t come easy, images of you working while Mr. Egbert watching, maybe even disciplining you for some infraction or another, kept the blood flow heading south. You won’t take care of it though, even if it was getting painful. You would much rather have him take care of it.


	16. Chapter 16

# Your name is James Egbert, and you are currently very pleased with your situation. 

The older boy, ‘Bro’ as he called himself, was at your feet. You had called him over, asking politely if he wanted cake and tea. He accepted, and you both knew cake and tea was the farthest thing from your mind. And that’s how he got to be, at your feet, licking your shoes, begging to be of service. And who were you to deny such pretty begging.

“Make me pleased boy.” And just like that, he was trying to undo your belt and tugging at your slacks. But you can’t have that can you. No, you needed to take control. Grabbing his hands in one of yours, you undo your tie with the other. And you make sure to do it slowly, knowing he was watching every movement. “Put your hands behind your back, my boy.” And he did. Good he was a sight, looking up at you, kneeling, hands behind his back like you asked.

You stand, take time to straighten your clothes, and walk behind him. “You are doing so good right now, following what I tell you.” You make short work of tying a strong and sturdy knot around his hands. A nice criss cross pattern that was both aesthetically pleasing and useful. Carefully, you remove his hat, and sunglasses, ignoring his protests. “Hats and sunglasses are not permitted when you are like this.” He will grow used to it. You simply need to train him.

That neck of his looked simply lonely, and how great would it look with your belt wrapped around it. You stay behind him, undoing your belt, sliding it through the loops, and grinning when you see him flinch. The movements you made were all rather deliberate and calculated, wrapping the belt around his neck and sliding it through the buckle till it was tight against his neck. Once that was done, you walk back around him, applying more pressure to the makeshit noose. “Now, be a good boy and unbutton my pants for me.” You sit back in the chair, legs spread in front of the pretty little sub.


	17. Chapter 17

# You name is John Egbert and you are having fun watching Dave do your chores. 

You are currently sprawled across the kitchen table, watching Dave upsidedown as he cleaned the dishes. Dad always wants them done a certain way, so you make sure to correct Dave when he messes up. And he messes up a lot! Like gosh! “Have you even ever washed the dishes?” Of course he won’t answer you, he was still mad you threw suds in his hair. Prissy little thing. “No no no! Hand dry dads tea cups. Don’t throw them in the drainer.” Oh god it was like training a brick wall. Useless.

Speaking of training, oh man, that reminded you of the google and Wikipedia binge you went on last night. Oh man! Just WOW. You had no idea about any of this stuff. Dominance, submission, breathplay, long term masters and dungeons and wow, all of it was kinda swirling around in your head in one big mass right now. It was kinda super intimidating. You were going to try and look at more tonight, to get it all sorted out in your head and- why is Dave staring at you?

“What is it?” You glance around franticly, no, no boner, so why is he looking at you... _“Dude, I am done. What now.” _Oh! Thank god it was just that. You hop off the table like you do this all the time, you don’t but, you know, its your table. “Then the back yard we will go!” You led him out to the back yard, and lounge in one of the poolside chairs. “I’m sure you know what to do here. Clean the pool”__


	18. Chapter 18

# Your name is Bro Strider, and you are about to worship this man.

Here you are on your knees, hands tied and a noose around your neck. It was glorious. Eager to start, you get ready to go for your treat, but he stops you, tugging on the belt to direct your attention to his thigh. You can go for that, so you do. _You place 56 kisses from his knee to the area where his leg met torso, some overlapped but you really didn’t care._ You make sure to pay close attention to both legs, carefully avoiding the swelled cock in front of you. _You had learned a long time ago it’s better to tease then go straight for it._

Even with all the teasing, James never moved, never did anything but watch you. This man had patience of a saint. It was ridiculous. You couldn’t help but give in first, mouthing your way up around that amazing man meat. When you finally got to the tip, the sticky semi sweet taste of his pre cum hit your tongue and you groaned in pleasure. _He had to drink a lot of pineapple juice, or, all that cake just made him taste sweeter._

A sudden tug at the belt caused you to look up, your eyes meeting his. God, the look in his eyes was almost enough to send you on the edge right then and there. _That deep smoldering lust and smug experience, it was like he wanted to eat you, but wanted to play with his meal first; Egbert was a fucking tiger not only in elegance but also in power and stamina._ You kissed the slit, almost like you were asking permission, and he granted it to you with just a slight tip of his head.

With that, you dive right in, focusing on the weight and texture, and oh god the length. _He wasn’t the biggest you have had, but he was in the top four._ You settle in to a rhythm, nestling your nose into his dark hair on each down stroke, breathing through your nose on the halfway mark going back up. You don’t ever let your mouth leave him, tightening your throat around the mass that was prodding it. He lasted a hell of a lot longer then you would have thought, finally giving in and releasing with a slight hitch in his breath. _It took 24 minutes and 17 seconds, and you had been trying all your best tactics. He clearly had self restraint._

You swallow every drop because like hell you would let this sweet Egbert cream go to waste. And, with a throaty groan, that one simple command, along with the tightening of the belt, forcing you to take shallower breaths brought you over the edge and you jizzed your pants. God, you were going to that the most obvious bruising tomorrow. But that was unimportant at the moment and you lay your head down on James thigh and rested, utterly exhausted by all that.Daddy Eggs must be too, because you can feel him relax under you and his fingers bury themselves in your hair.


	19. Chapter 19? Hell how do I name things anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the long LONG wait guys!!  
> 

# 

Your name is Dave Strider and you feel like you need to keep John from this window at all costs.

Right now you were so happy that John was laying on the other side of the pool, because holy fuck, oh my god. It took you a moment to calm yourself down, which was fucking hard to do, considering there, right through the damn window, was your brother sucking off Johns dad. Good fucking god that was hot.

Just the fact it was something you wasn't sposed to see made it even hotter. Like thirty times hotter. Like the sun touching the earth hotter wow you are getting off course and you need to keep John from seeing this because he might put a stop to it. You have seen your brothers porn before, not that you want to admit, it will always be an accident that should not have happened ion your mind but like, god damn, you have never seen him this broken and

oh wow boner.

_"Hey Dave whats up?"_

"Uh", Oh fuck you cracking voice, "Nothing, just a neat spider web. Want me to get rid of it?" You hoped with all your might that he wouldn't get up. _"Yeah sure, then get to cleaning out the leaves."_ Tonight you are praying to every god you can think of. And then some.

"Sure thing boss." God you could not get the thought of yourself in Bros position out of your head, and at the same time, you were thinking of Bro like that.

Good lawrd what the hell is wrong with you. You can't be lusting after both Egberts and Bro, good you really are a horny teen. Fuck it, all you are gonna do is clean the pool under Johns close eye and try not to pop a boner, speaking of which.

*SPLASH*

"Dave what the fuck! I said clean the pool not play in it!" You could only grunt as you climbed out, making up a half hearted excuse that you slipped and fell. Like you would say you was using thr cold water to rid yerself your wood. What John can't know wont hurt him. 


End file.
